Failures
by gogt12
Summary: "YOU FAIL" words that forever changed the life of three young ninja. these words cracked there dreams their ambitions. but they would not give up they cant because there team seven the best team in the world.
1. fail

"YOU FAIL"

"But you cant do that " said an angry Sasuke

"Bh but yes I can you all were just to immature to be ninja of the leave and as off now you will be put in the reserve program. Maybe you can make a good chunin but you will never make a elite jonin not as long as I am one." said a angry Kakashi.

" Well if we just take you out" said Sasuke already preparing hand signs for a fire justus "there will be nothing stoping us from becoming the elite"

"There it is you don't even consider that I am a comrade or the fact that I haven't reported to the hokage yet you could change my mind" said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hurry he hasn't gotten there yet we could get him!" yell Naruto. Quickly getting nodes from the rest of his team. Showing rare team work as they went of to the hokage tower.

When they got there they saw the most horrible thing imaginable in their young minds. They saw Kakashi with the rest of the jonin there reporting to the hokage. The hokage had a sad smile on his face almost like he didn't want to do this. "please reconsider Kakashi." said the three in unison

"I am sorry but I cant you failed better luck next time." said an aloof kakashi like he had done this a million times

"well what do we do know" said a sad Sakura

"We go to the reserve program Kakashi already said that."said Naruto his usual smile was replaced by an frown.

"What is the reserve program" said Sakura

"The reserve program is what we do with the failures." said the hokage. He continued "there you well be put into training so that you can be chunin after that you have a choice of being a anbu and receive more training or specializing in a specific field as a chunin."

"Is Kakashi right will we never be a elite jonin." said Sasuke.

"No he isn't" at this the three teens perked up "but you'll find it harder to make any thing out of yourself if that is your goal because you wont receive the same opportunities as your classmates that passed. Because you will not be able to participate in any level up programs like the chunin exam or the jonin exam." at that point they were put down.

"Well this has all been enlightening but we have other things to do. So report to here tomorrow at 9am for more information you got to go now." said Kakashi.

The three were leaving when Naruto stopped and looked dead at Kakashi with a determination that, as of a few moments ago, had been all but diminished. "Just you what Kakashi we will be the best team there ever was. We will get stronger and nothing will stop us. Because were team seven the best there was the best there is and the best there ever will be."

" I am sure you will, but for now you are nothing but failures" said Kakashi

"Well here we are" said Naruto. Team seven had all been inspired after Naruto's little speech yesterday. And had made Naruto there temporary leader well in till on of them hind there backbones.

As they walked in they were surprised to find nine of there classmates from yesterday. None of the clan kids just the no name civilian kids. Sakura was a little made that Ino had made it onto a genin team. Sasuke was mad that he had failed so badly 'my clansmen are rolling in there graves' he thought badly. Naruto was just glad to have another chance he already had on when he stole the forbidden scroll another when he failed Kakashi test and this is his third chance he couldn't fail now.

Then a man walked in he was six foot and looked as old as hell. He had on all brown clothes and a iron pot on his back. He also had a sword on his back. His head band was old and looked that it went through war. " hi I am the ten thousand year old genin Kosuke Marubosh. You can call me Kosuke. Over the next three months I will be training you in appropriate things needed to be a chunin. After that you will be given a pass so that you have b-rank access to the scroll room and you will be given every tool you need so you can get stronger. Then if you meet the expectations of the hokage you will be a chunin."

"Will there be some type of test after this is all over." said a civilian girl

"Maybe you'll have to ask the hokage." said Kosuke

"I am tired of this!" yelled an boy I am going to be the best I will beat you he yelled and charged the ten thousand year old genin "I will tear you a part." He yelled as he charged. Kosuke simply hit him away as if he wasn't worth his time.

"If any of you do that again I will not hesitate to kill you" he said in a cold voice. "well lets begin. For the first few months we will be working on chakra control, weapon skills and element affinity after that you will be on your own. First we will do the tree climbing exercise. Follow me to training ground 14. Were we will begin. "

The soon to be chunin to be were scared shitless of this old man had just shone to them. They figured that if they could become half as strong they could be the strongest ninja ever. Team seven on the other hand had just seen that they weren't any were close to kakashi if this is a highly trained genin. They were screwed.

Over the next three months they were put through extensive training. Every thing like tree and water walking to advanced weapons were covered they. Even found out there element. For sasuke it had been lightning and fire. Naruto is wind and earth. And Sakura was water and earth. They had been the most diverse in that aspect of there training because other teams only had fire earth and water present with some having lightning none having wind. It boosted there ego because they had all elements covered. They also did advanced weapon training and found out that Naruto and Sasuke had talent for melee weapons with Sasuke having the most skill with weapon throwing. Sakura had the best control of the team and already having skill in ninjustu. After three months Kosuke had said they were advanced genin at the moment and they had to find skills to become chunin. At that notion they were given passes to the scroll room and told to train and report back here in three months. The other teams separated to go train separately, but team seven stayed so the could combine there skill and become a team together.

"Well what should we train in guys" said Naruto he has become much more subtle over the past months and has decided to specializes in stealth and frontal combat. Because of this, and nudging from his team mates, he had changed his clothes. He now had on black pants and ninja sandals with a ninja mesh long sleeved shirt under a sleeveless orange shirt over that he also had black bandages over his arms.

"We should learn justus that have to do with are elements Naruto so that we can combine attacks." said Sasuke he had been the unofficial leader after he got his backbone back.

"But I don't have as much chrakra as you guys I wont be able to be as much of a help in that department." said Sakura who had used her book smarts in school to give them the edge in training and giving them tips to compete the exercises faster than every body else.

"Well why don't you specialize in genjustu and medical justus so that you can be support for the team. You can also finish that strength justus you read about that could be a real help." said Naruto with his usual happiness.

"Yeah I guess." said Sakura.

"Well its decided we will be going to the scroll room first to get some justus that would be beneficial to the team then we will go to the hospital to get a ninja doctor to teach Sakura about medical ninjustu then we will go to my compound to learn the justus. Clear"

"Crystal"

"Yes Sasuke-kun"

"Wait Sasuke can we make one more stop before the go back to the compound."said Naruto

"I guess what do you need, we have ramen at the compound" he said already expecting to get ramen.

"Well can we go to the weapon store. I remember that Sakura said that wind is best used with a weapon. So I decided that I need a training weapon to get good at it because most wind justus are a-rank." he said " and thats great you got ramen I thought I would have to leave in the middle of the night to get some from my place."

"Well sure when you but it that way lets go."

First they went to the scroll room were the hokage was waiting handing out scrolls on elemental justus to whoever had the b-rank pass. They collected scrolls on all the elements but fire, the uchiha clan is known for fire justus, they headed for the hospital and asked for a teacher in the medical arts.

They ended up finding a man named Kabuto the son of the medical head. He said he would love to train some one with some much talent and told Sakura to come back tomorrow to make a schedule.

The then went to the ninja weapon store it was a store that is only used by ninja of chunin level of higher there they could buy better equipment and ninja gear. They learned that genin had to have there gear bought buy there jonin instructor.

When they got there they saw a lot of weapons everything from shurikens to exploding, but one thing in specific caught naruto attention a four foot giant kunai. It a three and a half foot blade with a six-inch handle that fit safely into in hand. It also was way to expensive to just a normal giant kunai. When they asked why they got an explanation they weren't expecting.

"Well that blade is specially made by my father" said the gruff looking man behind the counter "it is made by a special metal that is able to use wind chrakra better than just any chrakra conducting metal. Its that much because I am discourage anyone from buying it. I only what a true wind user to buy it if you can find me a wind user ill give it to you at its real price."

"Well look no further man you just found the soon to be best wind user in the village. Got it." said a boastful Naruto.

"Well I don't believe it punk you gotta show me. Tell you what if you are I will also give you a kenjustu lessons to you and your friends and discounts on all my merchandise from now on."

"All right. You are about to see why teem seven is the best." He then took out a kunai and charged it with wind chrakra and used it to cut the counter in half. A feat he could only do two months of training

"Well I'll be damned you are a wind user." said the clerk astonished. The rest of team seven had smirks on there faces as they watched Naruto celebrate and the clerk weep at the loss of money. They paid for the giant kunai and restocked on kunai and other things.

They then discussed other things like when they would train. They decided that Naruto and Sasuke would train in kenjustu at three and at that time Sakura would go to Kabuto to train in medical justus. They decided that the only day they would have of would be on Sunday.

"We only got three months guys we gottta become the greatest team ever."

Well there my second story I will focus on this one more than the other and this will become my main story. Next chapter will be there training and more character development. I just used the same personalities as the canon at this point. This story will follow main canon events with my personal twist.

C U Later GOGT12


	2. training

"You're getting better Naruto" said Sasuke as he and his team mate were finishing training. They had trained for two months now and had seen many results. Sasuke had shone that, once again, he was a genius at swordsmanship but not as good as Naruto. Well not un till he activated the Sharingan with it he got the head up on Naruto and beat him.

"yeah sure Sasuke your alright I guess. Your only good because of that sharingan of yours." said Naruto he had getting a lot better than he was and every body would be hard pressed to call him the dead last now.

"Yeah sure dead last" unless you were Sasuke Uchiha then he was and will always will be the dead last.

"lets go get Sakura and get some lunch I got something to tell you" said naruto inwardly fuming.

As they went to go get their friend Sasuke was thinking of the progress the non failures were getting and he could think about was that they were so much stronger than him. That they had so much more mission experience as him. How far behind he was.

"don't get like that Sasuke were strong and you know that" said naruto sensing his friends helplessness "its just a matter of time until they see that were the best and start assigning us mission just like the non failures."

"I know Naruto but think naruto what do you think would have happened if we had passed the test if we had mad genin and been trained by Kakashi. You know what Sakura found out about him he is the best he was trained by the fourth Hokage. He even has the sharingan how are we supposed to prove we are something if we cant even prove that we are something to him."

The second Sasuke finished saying it he was punched straight in the face by Naruto. "wake up Sasuke stop wallowing in your on sadness we aren't failures we are ninja of Kohona and we will be the best."

"and how are we supposed to do that in Kohona Naruto we are going to be given the worst missions that the villages got to offer. We aren't going to become great ninja we aren't going to become the best are class mates are naruto we aren't going to become anything!" yelled sasuke

For a while they were quiet. Naruto staring at Sasuke with his cold eyes. Finally he broke the silence "Do you hate this village"

"What Naruto"

"do you hate this village,"

"no I don't you should know that"

"well that is how it sounds like sasuke it sounds as if you are going to leave just because one ninja says you aren't worth it."

He is the best, was what sasuke wanted to say he just didn't have the guts to. "well Sasuke are you going to leave"

"no"

"great I wouldn't have the heart to kill you if you wanted to go" said naruto

"like you could dead last."

They then started to leave the training ground that they were using and started to make there way to the hospital. The whole way Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to tell him what was so important.

As they made their way to the hospital the started to talk about there training and what the test to become chunin was going to be. They also talked about their training with their old teacher Iruka. He had been teaching them some of the chunin formations that are used in Kohona. After their classes in strategy Iruka would offer them lunch usually ramen. Sasuke and Sakura would decline and go some were else while Naruto and Iruka would go and eat and talk

_Flashback _

_ "should I tell them Iruka-sensei" said naruto with reluctance in his voice. _

_ "well do you trust them with you"re life are they you friends" said Iruka with a sage like quality to his voice. _

_ "well yeah we been through hell together I wouldn't change them for any thing" said Naruto "_

_ "well than you have no choice but to tell them you owe them that much" said Naruto_

_ "but what if they hate me for it" he said almost crying at the thought of losing his first friends._

_ "well if they hate you than you wont have to work with them after you become chunin you can request to be put on a new team." he said_

_ "I don't want that I want my friends my team I worked to hard to just quit now. I'll tell them and make them accept me." said naruto about to run out of his seat._

_ "Order up" said the old man that was serving ramen_

_ "Tomorrow" said Naruto already digging in _

_ "Yeah tomorrow"_

_Flashback End_

"well naruto what are you going to tell us." said Sasuke a little frustrated that they were doing this instead of training.

"well I was talking to iruka-sensei and he told me that for us to be real team we have to be completely honest with each other" said naruto

"we have already done this months ago naruto have you forgot" said Sakura not trying to hide her annoyance.

"well I wasn't completely honest. You know how they taught us that(put in the usual story on how naruto tells about the kyuubi I don't feel like it) well thats it.

"really naruto" said a surprised Sakura

"yeah really, I will totally under stand if you don't want to be my friend anymore"

"well lets get into it Sakura have you completed that genju-"

"Are you not gonna freak about it. I mean I just told you that I hold the most destructive force ever and you just brush it off" said naruto

"Well we could freak about it but we figured it out a while back. After I activated my sharingan I saw the seal and Sakura saw it when we you got knocked out during practice when she tried to heal you. She saw the red chrakra heal you. After that it wasn't hard to figure it out." explain Naruto.

"Oh well alright" said naruto "well wanna have a spar Sasuke"

"sure dope."

And thats is how things went until there last month was up then they received a call from the Hokage. "Well team seen I have been watching you and I am impressed by your progress. The other teams are going to be given a test to see witch devision they would be best at. Very few teams stick together like you have so a am going to make you a combat team. But to get this you must answer one questions what comes first the team or the mission?"

"the team" said Naruto before his team had the chance to answer. Sasuke and Sakura were pissed and thought that they had failed because the couldn't think it over.

"correct" said the Hokage. Shocking two of the members of team seven "You will have times were you have to choose between the mission and the your team mates. There have been times where the wrong decision can lead to the demise of your team as a whole and a failed mission. When this time comes I hope can choose wisely."

"Well old man when do we go one missions. Since were are a combat team I don't think we are going on low rank missions like are classmates that passed. Right." said Naruto happily bouncing from one foot to the next in a happy manner.

"Well hold your horses Naruto we still have to decided how strong you are. I only have been watching you for about a week I need a more accurate gauge of your skills. So ill have you fight one of are jonin and I and the rest of the jonin will watch. From that we will decided what type of missions would be appropriate."

"Well which jonin would we be facing hokage-sama." asked Sakura.

" I don't know yet but I will inform you when the matches are held in a weeks time at that point you'll know." said the hokage

As the teens left the building they mused who they were going to have to fight. When Sasuke said. " I know how I wanna fight. I wanna fight the one that failed us I wanna fight…

"Kakashi Hatake"

"will be your opponent today team seven he has shone to be able to accurately gauge all your abilities. Are you ready." said the hokage. They were in a field waiting for the signal to fight. The turnout was huge. Apparently they had been making quite the noise by showing they could go from failures to making a combat team, something that shouldn't happen, and was now fighting the famed Kakashi of the sharingan.

Team seven had changed into their fighting and mission outfits. Naruto was wearing his usual clothes (from chapter 1)but added a Uzumaki swirl to the back. He also had his giant kunai on his back wrapped in bandages. Sasuke had changed into black shorts with black ninja sandals with a uchiha sleeveless shirt on with bandages on his right arm. He also had his fathers chokuto on his back. Sakura had short biker shorts with a black medical pouch an her back. She also had on a pink shirt with arm and shin guards on. She had a white circle on the back of her shirt.

" were ready" said sasuke

"then begin!"

Ahhhhh yeahh that was a little rushed but I think it should have been I didn't feel like working so hard on their training when I could give you a awesome fight between them and kakashi so here you go I hope you in joy. It when it comes next chapter

C U Later GoGt12


	3. fight Kakashi vs team 7

Last time ill do this I don't own naruto

GoGt12

"Well this is interesting I think I am a little excited about this. So how about I start off just like last time. Hi I'am Kakashi Hatake and I don't have any likes, I dislike failures and well thats it." he said in a happy upbeat tone."i don't even think I should get off my book. They say you all are pretty good."

"Alright we will start this now." said Sasuke. He raised a fist then he held out five fingers then closed his fist again. That was all team 7 needed to initiate their plan.

"You know Kakashi I was never any good at taijustu. But I can give you a lesson in kenjustu. So lesson one: kenjustu"

Immediately Naruto sprang into action taking the bandages off his giant kunai he rushed at Kakashi. He initiated with a direct jab with his sword. The blow was parried with a Kunai that appeared in Kakashi hand. Naruto spinned around ad tried to get the copy-nin with a cross body slash. Kakashi blocked the blade, ending in them locking blades.

"You know its rude to attack someone with out introducing yourself first" said Kakashi in a bored expression. This earned him a few laughs by the audience.

"not if you are trying to kill them" said Naruto. In a roar of charkra his giant kunai turned a blue as wind chakra came alive around the blade. The now wind powered weapon easily cut through the blade, this earned gasps from the crowd that was surprised that naruto showed them this much skill.

Kakashi quickly jumped away from the blade but soon realized that it was part of their plan as he saw Sakura descending upon him with a leg raised he was able to dodge it but only by a little. He was happy he was able to when he saw that it made a crater in the ground were he once stood. He then saw Naruto and Sasuke preparing a ninjustu.

Katon: grand fireball justu

Fūton: Renkūdan

The attacks combined to form what they called "White fire: grand fireball justu." The attack was moving at a remarkable rate towards kakashi he had no choice but to us on of his more powerful justu.

"Suiton : water wall" out of no where a wall of water formed around Kakashi blocking the attack and creating a lot of steam, that covered Kakashi. When it cleared it showed him standing there with minor burns on him and his headband up reveling his implanted sharingan. "Well that attack was a blast wasn't it. But I really don't have time for this so am going to get a little serious" he said. Looking at them with a little respect. Not enough for the members of team 7 through they were expecting to be the him to see them as the best team ever.

* * *

From the trees surrounding the training ground the jonin and the hokage were surprised at the the skill that the children were showing. "well this is a surprise, hokage-sama were did you find these kids they are all showing great skill for ones so young." said a jonin

"well they are the top of the reserve program graduates." the Hokage said with a little happiness in his voice.

* * *

Back in the clearing Naruto had started to attack again and quickly found that a fully grown sharingan is completely different than a incomplete on that sasuke has. Were before he had the speed advantage over him now he couldn't seem to be able to get him to be able to block a strike. "stop dodging and fight Kakashi" growled out naruto.

"Naruto that enough its ready" said Sasuke. Naruto separated from Kakashi and rejoined Sasuke. Then Sasuke let loose a blot of electricity out of his hands that sped towards Kakashi. Kakashi lazily flung the Kunai from his hand to the side and the lightning bolt followed.

"Don't tell me that was what you were preparing for. If that is all you got you can just give up I don't ha-" Kakashi never got to finish his statement as the same kunai was flying towards his face at high speeds, covered in lightning. He was able to get out of the way and catch the smirk on sasuke face.

Lesson: two ninjustu. Raton: Hebi-zukai success" said sasuke "ready Naruto, Sakura" getting simultaneous yeses from his team mates he activated his income pleat sharingan and, and then trust his lightning covered hands forward. This was like the signal needed because at that moment Naruto and Sakura threw nine kunai that also reacted to the lightning so there was now ten snake like lightning bolts moving back and forth. Kakashi could only gulp.

* * *

"Well if this is there plan then they will make a great combat team." said kurinia. Not even trying to hide her astonishment at the skill of the team.

"Yeah I proudly would have been done in by the white fire ball. Now they are showing us this combo" said Asuma

"And there not even done." added the Hokage

"Yeah there not done they are just gonna attack in till the get some blows in." said Asuma

" No watch Naruto"

"Why Naruto"

"because he became a genin when he stole the forbidden scroll he also learned a lot over the past months I have had my eyes on time for a longtime." said the hokage with a smirk on his old face.

* * *

On the team field kakashi decided to go on the offensive and he charged the chunin to be. He tried to go after Sasuke so he could stop the justu, but failed when Naruto and six of the kunai stopped him and fought him close range. Naruto, with his giant kunai in a reverse grip charged with a broad slash against his body. He palmed a kunai and meet it head on, but instead of getting in a dead look he let the blade slide down so he could get a kick to Naruto back. Naruto got hit and went flying back slamming in to a tree. At that moment the five kunai came flying at Kakashi used a quick replacement technique to get away.

When he landed he was already on in a assault by naruto-clone and Sasuke. Who were showing off one of their combination justu. They both had there weapons sheathed, naruto had his sealed into a seal on his wrist, they had their forearms touching and had wind and fire charkra swirling around.

Katon : Hi no yajirushi said sasuke

Futon : Fu no yajirushi said Naruto

They then trust there arms forward and a huge arrow of white fire flew toward Kakashi with a simultaneous yell of "Shiro-Hi: Hi no yajirushi." the arrow flew straight and true in till it hit a water dragon that Kakashi had prepared for when he saw them preparing for the justu.

He then was unable to move as a tree came out of the ground and binded him to the ground. "lesson three: genjustu Magen: Jubaku Satsu" Then he saw Sakura running at him with a fist full if chakra. Already feeling the drain of using the water dragon and a dragged out fight he let the hit get him. And then turned into smoke signaling a Kage Bunshin.

When he came back out in to the clearing he saw that the team was just standing there Sasuke had deactivated his sharingan because of lack of chrakra. And Sakura was diving him a chakra replenishing pill. That would take a few seconds to work. "so that only leaves Naruto" he said to him self looking for his last opponent he found a kage-bunshin standing roughly ten feet behind him doing hand seals at a rather fast rate.

He then slammed his hand down and said "Fuuinjustu : Taiyō no fūjikome" then at that moment he said that he slammed his hand down into the ground and rune like seals came from his hand and connected with the last four kunai from sasuke's Raiton: Hebi-zukai. Making a mirror like barrier between him and everything else in a pentagon shape. "Bonus credit Kakashi lesson four: fuuinjustu"

Kakashi decided to test out the barrier to by throwing a kunai at it. The kunai hit the barrier before it caught on fire burning in a white fire like sasuke's and naruto's earlier justu combos. It was molten slag when the fires receded.

"Well alright, you caught me. Good job."

"Wait what you aren't going to try to get out. Said naruto

"well no I think I proved my point you all three pass" said kakashi getting out his little orange book.

"but this justu looks difficult but it is really easy to get out of. All you have to do is-"

"Naruto! Don't tell him the secrets of the justu" said Sasuke as he interrupted Naruto.

What sasuke was really worried about is the fact that Kakashi is that he wasn't even trying. He had single handily defeated plan five there most complex plan. And he could see something that naruto couldn't the kakashi in side of the dome was a fake.

"well we won guys great job." Naruto was almost done giving out complements when he felt his spine tingle. He turned around just in time for Kakashi to kick him in the chest.

"I said you pass. Not that you won." said kakashi as the one in side in the prison turn into smoke.

"how do we pass we had to beat you." said a confused sakura.

"Well you didn't have beat me. You only had to show the extent of your abilities and show that in face of a stronger opponent you will not back down." said Kakashi in his usual board manner. He looked fine with his nose back inside of his book. His clothes were looking normal if it wasn't for the burn marks. He didn't look like he just came out of battle with three shinobi. "and come on be honest I didn't become a jonin on a couple of water justu. I had already read your profiles from your time in the training for the reserve. You never stood a chance."

"Well we looked like we were winning most of the time." said naruto "we even caught you."

"you caught a shadow clone. But we will talk about that later when we talk to the Hokage." said Kakashi " meet me at the Hokage Tower." he then disappeared in a shunshin. They then felt the disappearance of multiple chakra signatures. Then the hokage walked out of the clearing.

"you all did very well. I'am looking forward to seeing your progress in the future." Said the hokage he then also disappeared in a shunshin. They all looked at each other asking the unvoiced question where the hell just happened. They to disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto got up from where he hit the tree and saw that he was alone he decided to go to the hokage's office for answers.

* * *

When they arrived at the the hokage office. They saw the small amount of elite jonin and a couple chunin. They also saw the ten thousand year old genin sitting there, next to the hokage. All conversation stopped when they entered. "well lets get started with it." started the hokage. "your fight with Kakashi has proven that you are ready to become chunin, but there are some things I would like to focus on."

"and what would that be hokage-sama" said sakura.

The hokage took some folders out from under his desk. Hand one to each member of team seven. "Well you see I had rookie ANBU watching each of you. They were to see your skill and report back to me. In each of those folders is the reports that they took and gave me." the team looked at the folders and saw a semi-complete study on any of them but smirked at the stuff that the anbu had missed.

"Now tell me when did you learn fuuinjustu naruto." said the hokage. With a weird hint of worry on his face.

"Well sasuke and sakura were training in other things and I was bored so I went to the scroll room and took some scroll on b-rank Fuuinjustu. It was cool sealing stuff up so I just keep practicing with. After a while I showed them" gesturing to his team and we used it for plans.

'Amazing' that was the thought of the jonin in the room. They were amazed at the skill these kids were showing.

"Well what other things do you think the reports are missing." He was actually very curious. A team with this much talent doesn't come along very often.

With quick looks between one another the naruto and sasuke decided to let sakura be there spokesperson. Sakura looked annoyed at her team then addressed the hokage. "well hokage-sama, there is quite a bit of information missing from the reports. Like naruto and sasuke had been learning haw to use there elements with there kenjustu. And the extent of of my genjustu talent. For both they just say we know them no the extent of what we know."

"Duly noted, we have already saw that naruto can use wind and I can guess that sasuke uses lightning." said the hokage.

"yes he does."

"Well that good" said the god of shinobi. "is there any else you might want to add"

"well are plans were made by naruto, he also has been making plans and working out the kinks with kage-bunshins. And Kabuto-sensei said that I am adequate at medical justu and I will be going for my licensee in a couple of months." said sakura.

"and I have been making justu."

"And naruto has been making justu, wait what?"

"Well I haven't yet finished them so I didn't know what I had to tell you." said a sheepish naruto.

"thats Very good naruto, can you tell me what the justu does." said a very happy hokage this peeked the interest of the room. This justu could be stupid or spectacular or stupid, more than likely stupid.

"Well I have been trying to make blades of wind come of my blade. But I haven't had much success." said naruto

Then Asuma said "you can't do that. Wind chrakra is just less dense than other chakras. By throwing it off weapons the wind has nothing to keep it solid. There are hand seals that are some times used for this purpose but you can't do it with out it."

"thanks I guess. I had already figured that out. I just need to find a way to make my chakra faster." said naruto.

"Thats not the point you're chakra not dense enough"

Kakashi decided he has had enough school for the day, and tried to end the meeting. "well as much as I like to talk about this I do have other things to do." every one rolled his eyes "so if we could wrap this up we could all go home."

"Yes it is becoming that time so we will finish this up after one more thing. You all need a jonin to lead you on missions for some time. And since Kakashi is so willing to leave he will be there jonin un till I see there good enough" the horrified face on Kakashi, and the new team kakashi. "now get out of my office."

Once every body left Kakashi reappeared in the room. And addressed the Hokage. "I hope there is a reason for you putting them with me"

"Why yes there is I was hoping that you could point them in the right direction and maybe even make them into the next legendary three." said the aged Hokage.

"Fine alright, and what of uzumaki knowing sealing justu. Surly once word get out that he knows so much at an young age will lead to some making the connection between him and his parents." said Kakashi

"yes it will and by that time I want him to be strong enough so that he can protect himself from enemys home and abroad. I also want you to tell him when the time is right." said Sarutobi

"fine if I must"

"you must, an idea on what you will do first."

"Well I think we might just go on a mission. Training can what I wanna see what they could in a real life situation."

"I think I have the perfect mission. For you meet me here in the morning to pick it up."

* * *

After everybody left the room an old man walked into the hokage office. He had been hearing a lot of things lately and he had come to find out whats true. "Sarutobi what are the things I have been hearing about a failure group becoming a combat team." said the old war hawk Danzo.

"Hello Danzo how are you doing today. Good I hope." said the Hokage. Not even looking up from his paper work.

"what are you even listen. What are the details of this team 7." said Danzo getting a little angry at the Hokage's outward demeanor.

"Well, since you just barged in here with out saying hi' to an old friend I decided to teach you how." the Hokage said looking up from his paper. " but team seven is going to be under Kakashi Hatake for the time being. After that they can decided what they want to do."

Danzo looked at the Hokage trying to find a way to get one of them under his control. "do they have any presences."

"no not yet, but Sakura has shown that she might want to be a hospital medic instead of a field medic. And I had decided that sasuke should take training to become a hunter-nin but thats up to him." said the aged Hokage.

"what of naruto"

"he is troublesome. I can't find any thing thats good for him."

Seeing his chance to get maybe the most promising shinobi of his generation, he made his move. "Well maybe we should put hi in spelized training in the root program." the second it came out of his mouth he regretted it.

Now Sarutobi Hiruzen was willing to take advise from one of his advisors, but that was absolutely horrible. The last child with as half a bad childhood as naruto was Itachi. He was also put in the root program. One day he got a mission. Kill all traitors in the uchiha clan. He decided to kill all uchiha clan members, from women to children. All except sasuke. Who happens to be the other child with half as bad a childhood as naruto.

"you know we can't do that. Naruto won't make it through training. Not to mention that even if most hate him. They see him as a symbol of kohona's strength. If we take him away for as long as his training will take it could take moral away from kohona and other might find out are shinobi deficiency and instigate another war and we don't have the shinobi to fight that." said the Hokage with barley contained anger.

"Fine but we need to find more training for him. He needs to become stronger if he is to become this villages wea- protector" he caught himself before he took it to far, and lost all chance of getting out of this conversation "maybe we could look into getting jiraya to train them for a while so they could become the next sennin."

Even though Sarutobi was mad at the moment he could see the what that idea could give him. It could give them a chance to train and follow there own agendas while being the ultimate protectors of Kohona. "That is actually a good idea Danzo. I will look in to that. It has a lot of promise. Now get out Danzo before I get even angrier." After Danzo left the old Hokage let out a rare smile. He now had a scapegoat if his plans for team seven failed. But for once he was in the clear.

* * *

Thats is a litle cool pretty long chapter. I hope the fight was good please tell me what you didn't like tell me what you did. Any criticism is welcome so tell me any thing

I am also looking for a summing contract for sakura and sasuke. I have already picked naruto's. Any ideas you could send them to me ill pick the best and maybe have a poll idk yet 

C U LATER GoGt12


	4. questions for a failure

At very quaint were they are eating and gong over there fight much to naruto's chagrin. These meetings were the only times were they only times that sasuke would actually come and talk to them. Any time naruto and sakura would try to initiate one just so they could like normal teenagers. Sasuke would show up ending in very awkward situations between the other two members of team seven. The ussuly went like this.

"Hey sakura-chan how are you doing today" said naruto

"Is sasuke here yet." She says in a frantic search for sasuke

"Well, no he isn't. How are you doing?" He says a little sad that sakura only cares for sasuke.

In a huff sakura sits down and looks a little mad that she didn't have to rush here."i'm fine I guess."

They go quite. Naruto thought she would ask him how he was doing and he would wow here with how he absolutely demolished a tree with his justu training. But since she didn't he was now in a ditch. He couldn't just talk because she would get angry that he was not giving her a chance to talk, just to tell him to shut up, and would hit him. He finally settled for a conversation that lead him back to his destroying of a tree.

"How is your training going?" He was nearly crackled at how easy it was to lead her to his desired conversation.

"Fine I guess," she looked at the now crying naruto completely unaware of naruto's plans involving her 'he is so weird' she thought with distaste.

The rest of the lunch went mostly like that. Naruto trying and trying to get sakura's attention and sakura giving short answers that left no room for rebuttal. The eventually ordered food and sakura levees with hers in a box and leaves naruto with a bill. He grumpily pays and thinks over his failed 'date' with sakura.

Today however sasuke was the one that wanted them there. He figured that since they were teammates they should be the ones to help him get stronger. Which also got them stronger by association? He figured that it would work for everyone. This time he wanted to talk about kakashi and his total trashing of there plans.

"Well, what do you think we should do now." Said sasuke.

"Nothing now, we are just trying to get better. And kakashi even had to use some of his more of his powerful justu to stop some of are attacks. It would be stupid to change everything because one of the strongest jonin in the village stopped one of are plans." Said sakura. She had always hated how sasuke overreacted over every failure.

"Yeah we didn't even finish the plan." Said naruto putting his two cents in.

"Well, we were beat and he wasn't even trying if it was a real fight were would he would have beat us easily." Said a fuming sasuke. "Is that the power of an elite?"

"No sasuke, we just have to get stronger. We will be able to beat him at this one day. We just have to train to get stronger." Sakura looked like she was about to cry. 'this is all my fault I should have been stronger.' She thought bitterly.

"Stop this sasuke," shouted mad naruto "stop doing this always getting angry thinking that this the last time that we will get a chance we will just have to keep working."

"And what naruto, we have been working on are team skills for six months. What can we work on now?"

At this naruto looked at sasuke with unreadable eyes. He stared at sasuke at what seemed for hours. Sakura had now perked up, thinking that maybe it could help her get her stronger.

"We should work on getting better by our selfs. On our own skills so that we could become better. And soon we will become strong that we could achieve all our dreams. And we wont have to worry about a suicide mission because. We will be strong enough that there won't be suicide missions." Said a sure naruto.

"What will we work on naruto." said sakura?

"Well, for me I will be working on my wind and earth abilities and learn some of kohona assassination techniques. You can work on your strength and earth abilities since you don't like using water," said naruto addressing sakura's concern. "and sasuke could work on his using his sharingan to analyze justu and maybe learn to copy justu."

"I that will work." Said sasuke I fit perfectly into what he wanted to do. He had wanted to stop some of the team training to learn on his own. Since he was now a ninja able to take missions, and fight ninja, this would give him the chance to learn how to copy the justu he wanted too.

"Sure" said sakura a little disappointed that she would no longer get a chance to spend time with sasuke.

They were about to talk about leave since they had long finished there food. When the reason that they had this meeting in first place came to tell them about something. "we have a mission." Kakashi. His face held a look that said 'I don't want to be there.'

At that naruto who had been mostly calm most of the night was shaking at the thought of a mission and held himself back out of fear of the righteous fist of sakura. "well what type of mission. Is it."

Kakashi regarded the blond child with a bored expression, but you could see that he was going to in joy what was to come next. "Back up"

"Nani!"

"Yeah team 8 was on a mission and they came into contact with a missing-nin that is beyond there league. And they ordered back up be sent immediately." Said kakashi loving the look that naruto sported on his face.

"Why us"

"They wanted a chunin squad and a jonin that could cover for Kurenai while she is wounded."

"Any other information" said sasuke thinking that this could be a chance to fight a jonin level ninja one on one.

"We will get more info when we get there. Now we need to hurry up meet me at the North gate in an hour." Said kakashi before he left in a puff of smoke.

"Well, let's go!" said naruto laying cash down on the table so that he could get to his apartment and collect his storage scroll that he prepared for a mission. Sasuke just puffed away. And sakura was left alone thinking of the she needed for the mission.

The trees were flying by. Everything was a blur and naruto was a little disappointed that he never got a chance to see things on his way. He silently hoped that they would go slow so that he got to see things a bit more clearly before they had to go home.

They were traveling through the trees in a defensive diamond formation. With naruto in the front sakura to his left and sasuke in the right. Kakashi in the back of the form was thinking on thing that it was stupid to put someone like naruto in the front and that they must have messed up. He was about to stop them and question them on there formation when naruto signaled a stop.

Naruto said nothing when he suppressed his chakra to a point that it was nothing. 'if I wasn't looking at him I wouldn't be able to find him. He then tapped his head twice and motioned behind him. Sasuke and Sakura knew what those signs meant, and moved next to Kakashi.

Kakashi was astonished because he thought sasuke was the leader. From what little he knew but it seemed naruto was the one that was taking the lead. He whispered to sasuke "whats going on." Sasuke looked at him surprised that Kakashi didn't know but figured he just wasn't prepared on there teams hand sighs, he decided to fill him in.

"It seems that naruto has found something. He will signal us or spike his chakra when he has deemed it safe or thinks he might need backup."

"But why naruto shouldn't he be in the back or at the sides with you at the front."

Sasuke looked at the man wearily. He couldn't help but resent Kakashi because he failed him but thought that he should just keep quite and be prepared for anything naruto should find. He was about to tell Kakashi off when sakura decided to but in.

"We divided up are team so that we could cover up are strengths and avoid are weaknesses. Because of the Kyuubi one of naruto's strengths of is his large chakra reserves. He has learned to channel chakra to his eyes nose and ears for long periods of time so that he has a heads up on anything that comes for him." She said.

"And what about you sakura." said Kakashi.

"I like medical ninjustu and genjustu."

"Sasuke"

Sasuke got a little angry at the fact sakura had given Kakashi a summery of there power. It was a pointless. And so sasuke butted in to there conversation. "I like ninjustu and using kenjustu."

"Oh thats enlightening to know" he looked at there expecting face and sighed. "I like to use ninjustu and my sharingan."

Kakashi gave an eyes smile at there annoyance. He had gave them his bingo book description, nothing that they already didn't know.

With naruto he had just finished looking at the little battle that happened here. His kage bunshin had just dispelled and gave him information he was relieved that there was nobody around, but he had also found cut ropes. They were kohona brand. So it probably the missing-nin that kurenai. Had left so that they could capture and send back to kohona.

But now there had somehow gotten out. It meant that whoever had sent them had found some reason to keep them alive. It proudly meant that they were going to be more than just one jonin. They maybe thought they sent for a anbu teams, but they only got a chunin team and kakashi. This had just got much worse. He decided that signaling his team was the best thing to do.

He raised his left right arm and made a motion so is team mates could come and he could tell them what he had found. When they got there he put his hands behind his head and settled down so he could give his report. "well the chunin were not here. There is a chance that they had found a way to get away. But it is more likely that they were freed. This means that they were expecting more resistance. Probably an ANBU team. Meaning that they may have more than two jonin level ninja an."

"So what now." Said sakura.

"We are in deep shit. Were I over are heads and we are against superior opponents and we have tree genin possibly hurt and a hurt jonin." said sasuke doing a good job of making a situation seem pointless. "we should get going? There going to be a battle and we shouldn't be late."

"Cool"

"Fair enough"

"Wait what. You are all right going into a fight in which you might die." Said a confused Kakashi. Getting nodes from the three ninja in front of him. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to leave it alone. The then started going threw the forest at an even faster pace. The rest of the way Kakashi was thinking of the great ninja that team seven were going to be.

Team seven was coming up upon a a small house and the could tell by the chakra coming from the house that they. Were at the right place. When they got to the door they saw one there class mates walk out. He was wearing a gray jacket and black pants and if you listen closely you could hear the buzzing of a thousand bugs coming from his jacket.

"Naruto, sakura. sasuke you are not supposed to be here. Hoe do I know this? You three failed and are supposed to be in the reserve program you shouldn't be on missions this advanced. Ever " said shino in his usual way of dialect.

"And why is that shino" said naruto getting very angry at the better than thou talk coming from the bug user.

"Well, from what I have heard from my parents, the reserve program doesn't turn out good ninja and that most end up on the memorial stone after a couple of months." Said shino.

"You know nothing shino." said naruto. As he was going for the seal on his wrist to reales his blade.

"Naruto," said Kakashi in a stern voice clearly not amused. "lets go in, shino can you collect Kurenai and the rest of your team mates we need to get a full report on the situation.

"Right away Kakashi-san" said shino as he turned back to the house. Team seven followed closely behind. When they got into the house they saw that it was plain. Nothing of any value anywhere in the house. They also meet the Lady Of The house Tsunami. They were sat at a table and offered food. The happily excepted because they hadn't eaten in a few hours and after intense running they were rather hungry.

While tsunami was preparing the food they found tazuna who was more than happy to meet more people that were ready to fight for him.

After they had got their food Kurenai slowly walked in with support of HInata who got a blush from seeing naruto, sporting bandages across the small of her back from the wound she had received. She sat down followed by her genin who all waited for one of the jonin to start the conversation. Kakashi who was the first to finish his food. Was the first to speak."Well what is the situation Kurenai?"

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and thought about it for some time. And in a pained voice she began."well we have encountered Zabuza Momochi." at this team seven stopped cold. "we have also fought the demon brothers but we didn't have the tools to dispose of them properly."

At this Kakashi decided to lay down the bad news. "um we found that the demon brothers had some way of getting out of there confines. And we think that they will be in the group that shows up to attack us." Kurenai was pissed she could not believe that they had found a way out.

"And that leads to a bigger problem. They know we are here and when they attack us they are going to be ready for anything so I expect more jonin." said naruto. Giving his analysis of what he found.

Kurenai looked at him with distain. She said "and how would you know that chunin." purposely putting an emphases on the "chunin" to bush her rank.

"I am the one that found it."

Kurenai didn't buy it "kakashi you should have more control over your team. You can't let them lie like that." She said in a scolding tone. You could see kiba chuckling at how his sensei totally owned Kakashi.

"He isn't lying he has very keen senses and was able to find the clues that lead him to that conclusion. It was very fortunate that he had because I missed it." Said Kakashi in a dismissive tone.

"Sure whatever Kakashi." she took another look at naruto but quickly looked away. She then began her other points. "well if we are going to be fighting mare jonin I hope I am able to fight. You wouldn't happen to have a med-nin with you."

"I happen to have one. Sakura has some skill so after we are done here she could be the judge of that. Now what is the overall position of wave country"

At this tsunami perked up "Well the country is very poor and have been under the control of gatoh and his men for quite some time. Tazuna the one we are here to protect has been building a bridge. If it is finished wave country will have the ability to break his control over wave."

"Thats good" said Kakashi. "is there any thing we could help with."

"Yes you see my genin are not very good at genjustu so I don't have much to teach them I am hoping you could help them with there training."

"I guess." Said Kakashi. "Well, I think it is not to early to form a plan of what will happen if we have to fight more than one jonin."

"We kick ass!"

"Umm, no if you three genin fight you will die against a jonin thats trying to kill you." Plainly said Kakashi. "I was going to suggest that naruto and sasuke will double team the other jonin while I take care of the other. If there are more than two than sakura ad kurenai will take care of that one."

"What do you mean they are going to take them, they failed they shouldn't even be here we should be the ones to fight the jonin!" shouted Kiba standing up from his seat?

"There are fighting a jonin because they have been training for months for this situation. Now I can tell you are strong kiba, but right now they are stronger." Said Kurenai.

"And how would you know this Kurinai-sensei" said Shino

"I saw them fight Kakashi before we left for the mission. And they showed a good amount of skill so I have faith that they should be able to handle themselves."

At that the two fighting members sat down quietly. Kiba was angry that they were going to fight the jonin and he wasn't, and was hoping Kakashi had something good to teach them. Shino was waiting to question one of the members of team seven to find out how strong they really are.

"Is that all Kakashi-san"

"yes we can get started tomorrow, I'm beat"

Later that night when the everybody had settled for the night. Naruto found him self in a akward position. He thought he would be shareing a room with sasuke and Kakashi, but there wasn't much room in the house so they had to sleep in tazunas room and he got to share a room with shino and kiba.

The male genin of team eight had been staring at him all to frequently. It wasn't a big secret that they had failed after all, with the "last" uchiha on their team, nor was it a secret of how long it took people to get out of the reserve program. The program was studius and most of the trails were things that most would like to forget.

Naruto found a nice courner of the room and prepared his sleeping roll. After placing a kunai under his pillow, a little habit he pick up in the reserve program saved his life a couple of times two, he then sat doun and unsealed his gaint kunai. 'I have to git it a name someday' he thought lazyly as he began to sharpen it. As if they knew he was ready they began with their questions.

"Hey naruto"

"sshink, yeah was up kiba."

"Well I was thinking that since you were in the reserve program that you should have… well you know… still be in it"

"sshink, well the reserve program only last for six months after that time we are evaluated for wich position they think is best for us. My team just so happenes to be a combat team." said naruto not even looking up from his sword.

"yeah, but the say the reserve program doesn't send out many teams with combat pointial" began kiba "so what makes you diffrent from the rest"

"sshink, nothing we just are a team we went through the same training as every onr else." said naruto taking a break from sharpening his sword, and looking up up at kiba "we just did it as a team" he said with a smile in his face. He then looked down and continued sharpening his sword with a "sshink"

"And what kind of training did you have to indure, naruto" said shino who was rarely not in his long overcoat having got ready for bed.

"It was brutal, they took us to these barreks on the outskirts of the city. There they trained us for six months. Everything from chakra control to weapons were coverd. But that wasn't it they also attacked us. Inserpordination resulted in us being put in spares against chunin. We were always defeated with them usally kicking us when we were down." he begain getting a far off look in his eyes. "but that isn't what hauntes me at night. Its…" he trailed off there.

"its what naruto," said kiba

"they made us kill" the goofy look they had come to know was long gone. In its place was a look that fit better on a sad and tired man. "for their final test they took us to anbu prison. Their we had to kill one of the prisoners. We had to look them in the eye ad slit there throat and watch them die. The look they had was just impossible the helplessness the fear. That was sakuras mine new he was as good as dead so he showed me his neck as if daring me to kill him" The 'and' was the unspoken question in the room. It was unspoken because it didnt ne to be said they all knew the anwser. Naruto killed the man in cold blood.

The room was silent after that, the only sound was the sound of naruto sharpening his sword. After a bit shino spoke up "why do they put you trough such rigerus training"

"because we are expendable we are not going o be the elite, you are, we will most likely end up on the memorial stone. Unless the council find a use for us or we have something that makes them want to have a use for us we are expendable."

"but that doesn't explain all of the stuff they put you guys through." said kiba

"but it does, they were and still are training us to be soldiers to be the ones that go out first." said naruto. Expecting his blade.

"But they can't do that!" yelled kiba in outrage.

"don't be so naive, kiba, who do you think gets sent out first. Or on the dangerous missions. The failures do. Because we aren't going to be one of the elite so we can die." said naruto "we only have so few choices, get appernticed by someone, specilize or become anbu."

"and where do you fall naruto," said shino

"nowhere, I have nothing special for me to get appernticed by somone. I am a combat specialist so I will more than likly die on the battle field, and my skilles are to flashy for anbu. So I don't fit any where." said naruto putting his sword up.

"is that fair?" asked kiba

"I guess I will never know." naruto then laid down and closed eyes. Telling them that was all the questions he will answer. Kiba tucked in the now sleeping akamaru and shino turend of the lights. And they went to sleep.

"Genji of the twin blades"

"what" said kiba

"Genji was the name of the man they had me kill."

_I know that I made naruto a little bit dark there but It has purpose in the story. He is sopposed to be a someone who has went through hell and came out of the other side. I mean come on he killed a guy so he mellowed out a little bit. _

_C U LATER GoGt12_


End file.
